White Rose, Blood Rose
by Nil1875
Summary: A white rose had never smelled so sweet. Yuffie sighed as she plucked the first white rose of spring....LeonYuffie PG R&R FINISHED!
1. White Rose

**White Rose, Blood Rose**

A white rose had never smelled so sweet. Yuffie sighed as she plucked the first white rose of spring. It was nice now that the heartless were all but gone. Hollow Bastion had been restored. Sora had sealed Kingdom Hearts. Life could go on at last.

As she wondered through the gardens she thought about all the things she had to consider, before she could move on with her life. How she had been affected by the heartless. How she had grown. The fact that she never really had the time to morn her parents or older sister. What she would do now. She had spent all her life, ever since she was six, hiding from or fighting heartless. She never had her own life. There was always someone else to protect. Something else to fight.

She had never had the time to find out what books she liked, what kind of food was her favorite. She thought of how, the night her parents were killed she had been shoved into a closet by her sister. She had listened to her screaming as the heartless killed her twelve year old sister. She had held herself tightly in a ball in the corner, not daring to make a sound. The noises had stopped and after a few hours the door was pulled open by a girl, no older than her sister, wearing a pink dress. She had taken Yuffie in her arms and carried her away from what was left of the house.

A boy had been with her. No older than fifteen. He told the girl that no one else survived. Yuffie asked him if they would protect her from the heartless like her sister tried to do. He promised they would. He told Yuffie his name was Leon. The girls name was Aerith. They took her to Traverse Town, away from the heartless.

It was how she met her closest friend and the love of her life. Leon had indeed protected her, when the occasion called for it, but after he turned eighteen he was always quiet. His parents had been killed on his birthday when the heartless found Traverse Town. He had fought them back, out of the city and Aerith had cast a spell that carried the town into another dimension, but the battle left him scarred.

Yuffie remembered how after that night he would never look at her, never talk to her. It saddened her. As she grew older she wanted to be able to protect herself. When she was thirteen she asked Aerith if she could learn to fight. She had always wanted to be a ninja. Her sister had just started her training when she was killed. Aerith found books for Yuffie in the library, and Yuffie taught herself. When she was fifteen she and Leon became sparring partners.

She had thought he was attractive when she met him but it was a few years before she realized she loved him. On her fourteenth birthday he had given her a white rose. But he had given her a better present too. He has smiled when she hugged him.

Now she was almost eighteen and she didn't know what she would do with her life. She had never even thought about what would happen when the heartless were gone. Deep in thought she had walked all the way to the postern. It was her favorite lookout spot.

She sighed as she looked over the view. She did know how she wanted to spend her life. She wanted to spend it with Leon but that would never happen. She knew he didn't love her. Still a part of her hoped that someday...someday things could be different. Maybe one day he would see her as a woman, not a child. It hurt her every time he called her a spoiled brat. Whenever she tried to cheer him up he always pushed her away.

Still deep in thought Yuffie didn't see the man come up behind her. A gloved hand shot in front of her face and covered her mouth. Struggling she stepped on her attackers foot and bit the hand over her mouth. As soon as it move she screamed.

- - - -

"Aerith have you seen Yuffie?" Leon asked as he entered the library. "We had practice set for an hour ago and she hasn't shown up."

"Hmm," said Aerith, as she scanned a book shelf. Pulling out the book she was looking for she climbed down the ladder she had been standing on. Putting the book down and dusting her hands she turned to Leon.

"Did you look at the Postern? She always goes there to think and she has been thinking quite a lot lately."

Leon nodded and left the room. He should have thought of that. They had all been thinking a lot. Now that the heartless were gone no one knew exactly how to move on with their lives. He didn't even know.

He was almost to the Postern when he heard a scream. Breaking into a run he saw a pool of darkness shrinking into nothing. Left on the ground was a white rose. He picked up the rose. It was covered in blood. He knew only one person who would carry a white rose.

"Yuffie..."

This was inspired by a fake white rose that I have. I spilled food coloring on it when I was baking this afternoon. I was just sitting at my desk and it came to me.

I'm so proud of myself. Not one spelling error in the whole thing. Just a few typos and that's it. Spelling has always been my worst point but now I'm happy.

Please review and tell me what you think. This might be a long story and it might not. I don't know yet. I can see it dragging on for a good 15 chapters or ending in the next Chapter. Don't really know yet. Depends on the reviews I guess.


	2. Blood Trail

_Yuffie._

- - - -

Leon stood horrified with the object in his hands. He knew that ever since he gave her a white rose for her birthday she had loved them. She would always pick the first rose that bloomed in the spring time. This rose had been perfect. But now...now it was covered in blood. Her blood.

For a moment he couldn't think. All that filled his head was worries and the thought of how stupid he had been. Then the rational part of his mind, that was used to compartmentalizing his emotions took over.

Who would take Yuffie? He needed help to find her. He ran back to the library. Aerith was still digging through old spell books at the top of the ladder.

"Aerith!" he called up to her.

She looked down as he held up the rose. Seeing it she was slightly confused then seeing the color and the blood, comprehension dawned on her. She gasped and covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

- - - -

Leon had explained what had happened to everyone sitting around the kitchen table. Cloud ran his hand through his hair deep in thought.

"Who would have a grudge against Yuffie?" he asked.

"I'm not sure that someone has a grudge against Yuffie. I think someone has a grudge against Leon."

Leon looked up. "What do you mean Aerith? Who?"

She sighed and looked out the window. "Seifer."

"If he has something against me why take Yuffie? Why not confront me himself?" yelled Leon smashing his fist on the table.

"Because. I think if he wanted to hurt you, he would do it by hurting someone you care for deeply."

"Well he made a mistake. I'll do what I should have done years ago. I'll kill him." Leon got up and walked toward the door. Aerith's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait Leon it's not that simple. If you go after him he could kill her without a thought. And with out anyone to help you..."

Leon remained silent.

"Maybe...we should wait,ཛ" said Tifa, speaking for the first time from where she sat on the counter.

"I agree,ཛ" said Vincent.

"For How LONG?" shouted Leon spinning to face them all. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WON'T KILL HER ANYWAY?"

"We don't," said Vincent. "But we don't have a choice."

As Leon gave him death glare someone pounded on the door. He turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen. There was a man at the door. He was short and heavy set and wore a green sweater and a yellow vest with an orange collar.

Leon just looked at him. Finally he spoke. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Well actually yes. Yes you can. I have a message for a Squall Leonhart."

Leon stiffened at the use of his given name. He had changed it a long time ago when he was twelve when the heartless killed his brother. "I'm Squall Leonhart. What's the message and who is it from?"

The man gulped and pulled at his collar. "Seifer," he said. "He says that if you want the girl back you have to defeat him in battle."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "When and where?"

"Twilight town. Midnight tonight."

"I'll be there," said Leon and slammed the door in his face.

"You can't go alone," said Cloud from behind him. He was leaning against the banister.

"He didn't say I have to,"said Leon.

- - - -

When they arrived in Twilight Town it was dark. Leon wondered why they still called it Twilight Town, because the spell that kept it at the same time of day all the time had been broken long ago.

Leon looked around for any signs of Seifer.

"There." Vincent pointed to a smear of blood on one of the walls. It was an arrow.

Leon looked where it was pointed and saw another. Furious he followed the arrow. Seifer had used Yuffie's blood to mark a trail. He was going to pay for this.

The blood led to a cave outside the town. It wasn't deep. It could hardly be called a cave. The ocean slapped against the rocks below the path, echoing through the cave.

Leon strained his eyes through the darkness. He saw a shadow move and feet shuffling.

"So you came," a voice called out of the darkness.

The cave was illuminated in a glowing orange light. Seifer stood with Yuffie in front of him, a hand over her mouth.

"Let her go," growled Leon.

""Very well," said Seifer grinning. He pushed Yuffie away, towards Leon. She stumbled and Leon reached out his arms to catch her.

"Leon," she yelled, as she fell. "It's a tra-" Seifer cast a thunder spell at Yuffie and hit her in the back. She fell into Leon's outstretched arms. She didn't move. Leon shook her.

"Yuffie...YUFFIE!" Nothing happened. She was dead. Leon looked up at Seifer, his eyes full of pure hatred.

Carefully he lay Yuffie on the ground. Standing up he drew his gunblade.

"Vincent stay back. He's mine," he said.

"How noble," laughed Seifer. "You're going to avenge her? What good will that do you? You will still be alone. Like you always have been."

"No. If she has to die, then you die with her. Bastard." Leon swung his gunblade. Seifer blocked him and jumped back. Leon attacked again, his strangth fuled by rage and grief. Seifer cast spell after spell at Leon but Leon managed to dodge ever one. It was a long and tedious battle but finally Seifer slipped on a wet rock and Leon gained the upper hand and struck Seifer down. Panting he dropped his gunblade and turned to the girl laying on the cold stone floor.

"No" he said, as if hoping it was just an illusion. That she was only unconscious.

Leon ran to Yuffie, sinking to his knees he cradled her body to his chest. His eyes were fogged. A single tear escaped the corner of Leon's eye.

"Leon," said Vincent placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's dead. It's over."

"No," said Leon as he looked up, fires of rage burning in his eyes. "It's not over..."

- - - - - - -

Thanks to all who have reviewed already. This chapter took me all night to write. But it's cool I like writing and with summer break I don't have to get up early.

Leave a review. They make me happy. I think I'll take this story to about 7-10 chapters.

I also won't reveal much of the coming plot.

NOTE: To the rabid Kingdom Hearts II fans, Can you figure out who the messenger is?

Laterz. MKLA


	3. Ice

"There has to be something we can do," whispered Leon.

"There is one thing," said Vincent. "It won't bring her back but it will keep her body from decomposeing until we find a way to bring her back. It's called cryogenics."

"How does it work?"

"It's a new technology. The body is frozen until a means of revival can be found. It's most commonly used on people dying of a desease."

Leon looked down at the girl in his arms. "We have to try."

"I have a pod on my ship. I had it installed in case anything like this ever happened to any of us."

Leon nodded and stood, carefully cradling Yuffie in his arms. Vincent led the way back to the ship. He took Leon to the back of the ship where the pod sat. Leon gently placed Yuffie in the pod, which looked more like a glass coffin. Vincent started the machine and the clear top of the pod frosted over. They stood in silence as they watched Yuffie's lips turn blue and her skin become a frosty pale gray.

"We should take her back to Hollow Bastion," said Vincent. "She'll be safer there."

Leon nodded and sat by the pod, leaning his head back against the wall. Vincent left and minutes later they were airborne. Leon sat on the floor watching as Yuffie slowly froze. How? he wondered. How had Seifer known?

Leon had always had a great respect for Yuffie. When she lost her parents and sister she hadn't shut down. She had kept her spirit and was almost always cheerful. When his parents died, he didn't know who to talk to or who to turn to. He had kept everything inside, not showing any emotions for over six years. No matter how much Yuffie bothered him to smile or laugh, he almost never did. When Yuffie turned fourteen he gave her a white rose, and she had hugged him. He had smiled because he realized that making her happy was something that was importent to him. Every year after that he had given her a white rose. Just two weeks ago on his birthday she had given him a red rose.

Now...He didn't know what to do. Even thought he never admitted it to anyone she had always been the only reason why he didn't just end his life, like he had considered doing so many times before. She had always been there for him.

As all the thoughts ran through his head, Leon was overcome with exhaustion. He slumped down on the floor as consciousness escaped him.

- - - -

Leon woke as the ship landed in Hollow Bastion. The clock on the wall told him that it had taken them all night to get back from Twilight Town. Now he would have to tell everyone what had happened.

He couldn't bare it. He just sat there next to the now completely frozen Yuffie. He couldn't face everyone. It was His fault. He should have paid more attention to her. He shouldn't have let her wander around alone. He never had before. He had gotten careless after Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts. And it cost him Yuffie.

Outside the door he heard footsteps. He closed his eyes, trying to will away the inevitable. Vincent had come to get him. The door slid open, but Leon kept his eyes closed. Soft footsteps came to a halt in front of him. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

Opening his eyes Leon saw Aerith. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she was smiling. She didn't blame him. He could see in her expression that she never even thought of blaming him. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't taken care of Yuffie but Aerith almost looked like she thought it was her fault.

"Leon," looked at Yuffie and back at him. "Don't blame yourself."

"How can I not?" he asked, his voice braking. "I'm to blame."

Aerith pulled him forward and rapped her arms around him. "No one is to blame. And no one could have prevented it. But there may still be hope." She drew back to look at him, her hands on his shoulders.

"What can bring back the dead?" asked Leon, looking at the floor.

Aerith shook his shoulders. "Look at me."

Reluctantly Leon brought his gaze up to meet hers.

"Why don't you ask Sora. He's been all around all the worlds. He might know something."

As Leon thought about this hope slowly returned to him. With a new determantion in his eyes he nodded.

"Good."

- - - -

Ok Ok I know what you're thinking and asking. Why Is Yuffie Dead? Well read and find out. I apologize for not having updated in a few days, but I was dragged of travailing again. Now however I have until August to do whatever the heck I want so I'll finish it soon.

As always please review.

Also sorry it's so short.


	4. Phoenix Down

_Where am I?_ was the first thought to run through Yuffie's head as she opened her eyes. She was wearing a white dress and she couldn't see anything distinguishing about the area that surrounded her. It was all white. At her feet were yellow and white flowers. The light seemed to stretch on forever.

Yuffie jumped at a sound behind her. Turning she saw a large grey wolf. She took a step back at it came towards her, but surprisingly as it moved it's shape changed. Now instead of a wolf, a man with spiky grey hair stood in front of her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

He tilted his head to the side a little then sighed and looked at the ground.

"It's hard to explain, and the truth will hurt you."

"Tell me," said Yuffie despite how surprised she was by this statement.

"You," The man paused. "Yuffie you're dead." He looked up at her with the last word.

Yuffie just stared at him. Dead? How? Then she remembered. Seifer. Seifer had taken her then when Leon tried to save her...the last thing she remembered was pain in her back. So this was it. It was all over. But if it was over why had the man said it would be hard to hear the truth? Yuffie could accept death. She had before when her sister and parents were killed.

Looking back to the man she wondered. "What is so hard to explain? And what is your name?"

"My name is Zack. And it is hard to explain because unlike most when they die, you can't move on."

"What do you mean?"

"When a person dies their soul normally travels before a council to review their life and begin a new one. But with a few catches. One being if they are held back by a loved one who won't release them or accept their fate. Another is if they cannot let go of human existence because of a love for another. And last if their body is not put to rest properly or is not blessed by someone." Here he paused.

Yuffie waited for him to continue.

"You, as it happens are held back, by all three."

This stunned Yuffie more than anything so far. Who wouldn't let her go? And what happened to her body?

"Why?" she asked.

"Your love for Leon won't let you move on until you release it. His love for you won't let you either."

"What?"

"And your body it being kept in a state of suspension, to prevent decay."

Yuffie was now beyond confused. Leon loved her?

"Let me show you," said Zack holding out his hand.

Yuffie hesitated then nodded. What harm could it do? She was dead. She placed her hand in his and the white dissolved. She was standing in a room on a ship. She saw Leon leaning over what looked like a glass coffin. She looked closer and inside she saw herself. She gasped and looked at Zack.

"What happened?"

"Your body is being preserved in a manner."

Yuffie walked over beside Leon.

"Can he see me?"

"No. But once you recover from the trauma of death and parting from your body, and become stronger then he may be able to sense you."

"But not yet?"

"No."

Yuffie watched Leon with a sad face as he lay his head back against the wall. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. So he really did love her. A tear ran down Yuffie's cheek. She knew she couldn't leave him. Reaching her hand down she placed it on his cheek.

"Yuffie," Zack spoke once more. "You will soon gain the strength to enter his dreams. Then you can see him again."

Yuffie smiled. Then she stood up. Curious she placed her hand on top of the glass that held her body. It was cold.

"He froze me?" she asked incredulously.

Zack smiled a little. "It seems to be a new technology."

"Why though? Why freeze me?" she asked looking back at Leon.

"He is trying to find a way to bring you back."

There was a tinkling sound and Zack looked around. "We should go," he said. "I will teach you how to enter dreams."

Yuffie nodded and the ship dissolved back into the white field.

- - - -

Leon groaned as he rested his head on the table. It had been a week since he had sent a message to Sora. The keyblade master promised to come as soon as he could but he still hadn't arrived.

Leon was just beginning to think that he should just go himself to find a cure when the kitchen door opened. Looking up he saw, to his great relief, Sora and Donald.

"Sorry it took so long," said Sora sheepishly. "What's up?"

"Do you know of anything that can revive someone who has been killed during a battle?"

Sora thought for a moment then shook his head. "What happened?"

Grimly Leon got up and led them to the room where Yuffie was. Sora stood shocked at the sight of the young ninja. "Wh..What?" he stammered.

"Seifer."

"I don't understand."

"It's a long story."

After Leon explained Sora stood lost in thought, his gaze trained on Yuffie. After a while a smile came to his face.

"You know now that I think about it...Tidus did mention something once called a Phoenix Down. He said it would revive someone who had been killed."

"Where is he?" Leon asked with a new hope.

"Destiny Islands."

Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.


	5. Dream Walking

In the two weeks since she had found out that she was dead, Yuffie had done a lot of thinking. She didn't really know that she still wanted to live. She wanted to see her sister again but a part of her told her that she had to stay with Leon.

She had watched as he waited for Sora, how he had spent almost all of his time next to her body, just sitting. Doing nothing. The Leon she knew never did nothing. He was always training, or reading or avoiding her. Now all he would do was sit by her, sometimes talking. Whenever he did this she wished she was strong enough to traverse the realms like Zack, so she could hear what he was saying.

She also truly realized that just how much he loved her. She could see by the way he acted that he blamed himself. She couldn't think why, it wasn't his fault. She knew better than to be out alone, even thought the heartless were almost gone they all still had old enemies.

She watched Leon for a while longer then waved away the window and looked up at Zack. He was still teaching her about dream walking. She hadn't managed to do it yet, no matter how hard she tried. But she was determined to do it soon. In case he never found anything to heal her body. She wanted to see him one last time.

"I'm ready to try again," she said.

Zack nodded.

- - - -

As it happened, Sora's ship had been damaged on the way to Hollow Bastion and it took a week to fix. And everyone elses, ships had been grounded by a dust storm. Finally the repairs were complete, and they could set off for the Destiny Islands.

Leon stood by the cryogenics pod. Pushing a button the lid slid back. She was still so beautiful. Even with the color faded from her cheeks she was so perfect. She looked so peaceful.

"Don't worry Yuffie," said Leon as he ran a hand over her ice cold cheek. "I will find Tidus. I'll get you back. I promise." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I Love You."

- - - -

Yuffie watched through a window, tears running down her cheek. Zack had opened the window so she could hear.

"Leon..."

- - - -

It took three days to reach the Destiny Islands. And to make matters worse, Sora got lost on the first day.

"What do you mean you're lost?" yelled Leon.

"I mean I took a wrong turn at The Disney Castle," said Sora defensively. "I haven't been back in a year."

"Well then you should have let Cloud drive," said Leon gesturing to the co-pilot seat.

"Humph. Sure," said Cloud crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry," said Sora hanging his head.

Leon ran his hand through his hair. "How much extra time will it take to go back?"

"Ummm..."

"Six hours," said Cloud.

"Fine," said Leon. He turned to Sora and gave him a death glare. "But this time, Cloud drives." He turned and left. Cloud grinned and grabbed the controls.

"Hang on to something."

- - - -

Leon collapsed on his bed. He hadn't slept in days. His eyes slowly drifted shut. He found himself in a field, surrounded by mountains. He looked around him. Then he saw a white light, glowing steadily for a few moments then fading. In place of the light stood a figure clad in a white dress.

He walked toward the figure. When he got close enough, he sank to his knees, having identified the person. It was Yuffie. She walked forward and knelt in front of him.

"Leon?" she ventured.

"Yuffie? I'm...am I dreaming?" he asked, his voice sounding as though he wished with all his heart that he wasn't.

Yuffie sighed. "Yes, _Squall_ you are."

Leon reached his hand forward, half expecting, half fearing that it would pass right through her. It didn't. He sighed as his hand rested on her cheek. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over his.

"How?" he asked amazed.

"It's called dream walking. It's something spirits can do."

"I'm glad you did."

She smiled and opened her eyes. Happy just to be with her for a few moments, Leon pulled her into his lap and rapped his arms around her. They simply sat, for how long neither knew or cared. Finally Leon gathered the strength to ask the question that he feared the answer so much.

"Yuffie?"

"Hmm?"

"If your body can be healed, can you return to it? Or have you passed too far beyond the human realm?"

Yuffie smiled. "Actually I can't pass out of the human realm at all. You haven't let me go."

Leon looked a little surprised. He looked down at her and saw her beautiful smile.

"And I haven't let you go either," she said. "I'm coming back."

He smiled and leaned toward her. She closed her eyes and lifted her head, her lips slightly parted, her breath a little faster than normal. Their lips were a milometer apart when something ripped Leon away.

"Yuffie!" he yelled, reaching for her. Everything around him went white, then he opened his eyes to see Cloud standing over him. Groaning he sat up.

"We're here."

Leon looked up in surprise.

"Yeah you crashed. You slept for two days."

Leon looked at his feet, resting his elbows on his knees. "I saw Yuffie."

Cloud raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture, but before Leon got the chance to explain the landing alarm went off.

Cloud threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "He can't even land the damm ship," he yelled and ran out of the room to prevent them crashing.

Leon got up and changed his clothes. He remembered how good it felt to hold Yuffie and was filled with a new determination to save her. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking around he saw nothing. Then he felt her brush past him, her hand on his cheek for a moment.

He smiled. "Soon," he said.

- - - -

Sora ran along the beach, still alive after Cloud managed to safely land the ship.

"Tidus! Wakka! Selphie!" He shouted.

"Sora!" exclaimed a voice from inside one of the huts. Selphie came running out, followed by Wakka. She ran into Sora, nearly knocking him over with her hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"Nice to see you too Selphie. I'm looking for Tidus," he said as she loosened her grip on his neck.

"Then you'll have to look somewhere else. He's gone," said Wakka.

"What?" exclaimed Sora. "Where? Why?"

"He went to find Yuna," said Wakka. "He said he was going back to Zanrkend."

Sora's face fell. Leon wasn't going to like this.

I love my story. I hope you at least like it too. I'm very proud of it. Thanks to all who have reviewed. There should be about two more chapters maybe more. shrugs Don't know.


	6. For Love

Leon couldn't believe what he had just heard. Tidus was gone. His one hope of getting Yuffie back had taken off after some old friend. He sank to the ground, burying his head in his hands.

"Did he leave any Phoenix Downs?" asked Sora, turning to Wakka.

Wakka shook his head. "He took them all."

"Maybe..." ventured Selphie. "Wakka didn't you leave one in that chest in the hall?"

Wakka hit his forehead. "Ya I kept one in case of emergencies. You know like heartless." Turning he ran into the house and proceeded to tear it apart.

Leon raised his head. Maybe there was still a chance. Maybe. He stood up as Wakka came running out with a crimson vile in his hand.

"Here you go man," he said running over and handing the vile to Leon.

Leon took it, almost a if he couldn't believe it. "You're sure it'll work?" he asked.

"How long has the person been dead?" asked Selphie.

Leon thought. It had been two and a half weeks. But it had only been ten minutes when Yuffie was frozen.

"Well," he said. "Technically two weeks, but her body was frozen after about ten minutes."

"Ohhhh cryo?" asked Selphie in excitement. "Then yeah it will defiantly work."

Leon turned to Wakka. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem," said Wakka.

His usual half frown back in place Leon turned and walked off taking Sora's arm in the process.

"Let's go. It's a long way back to Hollow Bastion," he said as he dragged Sora along.

Sora waved weakly to his friends as he was dragged away. Once they were back on the ship Cloud set the auto-pilot and they took off.

- - - -

"So," said Cloud leaning against the open door frame of Leon's room.

Leon raised his head to look at his friend.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you going to do when you bring her back?" asked Cloud, as if it was obvious.

Leon looked at his feet. He really didn't know. He had never thought past reviving her.

"You don't know do you?"

Leon shook his head.

"Well you might want to think about it." With that Cloud turned and left the room.

Leon sighed.

- - - -

Yuffie watched as Leon brooded. He finally had the potion.

"Hey Zack," she looked over at her companion. "Will I remember any of his?"

"It's not likely," said Zack with a sigh. "But if you do?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you please tell Aerith something?"

"You know Aerith?" Yuffie asked with shock.

Zack lowered his head. "She's the reason why _I'm _stuck here."

"Is that why you took care of me? Because I'm her friend?"

"Yes."

"Can't you go to her in her dreams?"

Zack shook his head sadly. "She's very aware of herself. She had her mind blocked off."

"Oh. So what do you want me to tell her?"

- - - -

A loud beeping interrupted Leon's attempt at a nap. With a curse he got up and stormed to the cockpit.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as he threw open the door.

"I don't know," said Cloud. "But we're going down."

"I didn't do anything," whined Sora from the co-pilot seat.

"Shut up Sora no one said you did," said Cloud as Leon grabbed the back of Sora's shirt and pulled him out of the seat.

"Where are we?" he asked as he took the now vacant seat.

"...Somewhere."

"That's great. If we're going down we have to be going down on a world."

"Shit."

"What?"

Cloud pointed out the window at the quickly approaching world.

Leon was horror-struck.

"If it weren't for Yuffie I would rather crash into a million pieces than land there," he said with a shudder.

"I know what you mean." said Cloud grumpily as he pulled a handle.

Two parachutes were released from the back of the ship. They slowed and gently landed in a forest clearing.

As Leon opened the ships hatch he heard Cloud groan from behind him.

"Do we have to get out?"

"Let's just find out what the hell is wrong with the ship before any of them show up," said Leon as he walked to the back of the ship and pulled off the panel that concealed the engin.

"Dude I love this place," said Sora as he followed Cloud out of the ship.

"Duh stupid you're only fifteen. What fifteen year old wouldn't love a place were you don't grow up?" asked a very annoyed Cloud.

"Shit," said Leon. It was slightly muffled by the fact that he was halfway in the engin.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"Found the problem," said Leon as he pulled himself out. He held up a large, cracked, bolt.

"It's what holds the two halves of the power line together."

"Great," said Cloud. "Is there a spare?"

"Would you put a spare bolt in your ship?"

"No," said Cloud, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Exactly. We'll have to find something else," said Leon.

"Hey guys," said a cheery voice from above them.

They all looked up to see a boy, clad in green with fiery red hair. He was floating ten feet off the ground.

"Hiya Peter," said Sora waving. Cloud and Leon said nothing.

The boy swooped in excitement, having recognized his friend.

"Sora! What are you doing here?"

"Erm well," said Sora, rubbing the back of his head. "The ship crashed," he continued gesturing at the ship. "And now the power line is broken."

"Any way I could help?" asked Peter.

"Not unless you have another one of these," said Leon holding up the bolt.

Peter flew closer and looked at the bolt. After a moment his face lit up.

"Hey that looks just like the bolts that hold Hook's cannons together," he said.

Leon and Cloud looked at each other, both with identical looks of disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding," said Leon.

They looked back at Peter who was happily engaged in talking to Sora.

"We're gonna have to storm a pirate ship aren't we?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah." said Leon.

"You're gonna storm the ship?" asked Peter excitedly.

Leon sighed and nodded. The things he did for love.

"Tink!" Peter yelled.

A gold speck whizzed out of nowhere. Peter nodded at Cloud and Leon. The speck flew back and forth over them a few times.

"There," said Peter. "Now you can fly! That should get you on the ship. Remember just think happy thoughts."

"I can _not _believe this," said Cloud.

"Sora, you and Flyboy here, stay with the ship," said Leon firmly.

"Aww but Leeeoooonnnnn!" Sora whined.

Leon ignored him and walked into the jungle. Cloud glared at Sora as if it was all his fault and followed Leon.

- - - -

"Ah shut it," said Cloud as he threw a yelling pirate over the side of the ship.

It had taken them about five minutes to get to the ship once they had figured out what to think about. Once they were on the ship the pirates had, naturally, attacked them. Cloud had simply pulled out his sword and broad-sided them with it. Leon instructed two of the remaining ones to take apart one of the cannons. They looked as if they were about to refuse, until they saw Clouds sword.

- - - -

With the repairs finished, the ship took off again, this time with Sora tied up in the cargo hold. He had refused to leave until he saw _all _of his friends. Leon had simply dragged him onto the ship.

"I'll be there soon Yuffie," said Leon as he set an auto-pilot corse for Hollow Bastion.

Yeah I know it's kinda cheesy. But I still like it. The chapter number has been upped to 8 and maybe more depending on how the next one goes. We'll see. Let me know what you think. I love reviews.


	7. Who Are You?

"What in the? Now What?" said Leon very very angrily as the alarm went off again.

Standing up he headed for the cockpit. He couldn't take much more of this. He hadn't slept since he saw Yuffie, now over forty hours ago. He couldn't stand not having her around. Pretty soon he knew, he would slip in to the same depression as when his parents were killed. And he knew from experience that, that was a _very _bad thing.

He had cried for two days, then he had shut himself down. He didn't talk to anyone, he didn't sleep, he didn't eat. He had ignored Aerith's pleas to come out of his room and eat. He had ignored them all until one day, a nine year old Yuffie had taken Cloud's sword and broken down the door. She had proceeded to yell at him to _'Get his ass downstairs and eat something'_.

He had been so shocked that she would do something like that, that he got up and went downstairs. Aerith was in the kitchen when he want in and she had looked relieved. Then she had to hide a smile when she saw Yuffie come in behind him, brandishing Cloud's sword, which had to be a good three feet longer than she was tall.

After he had eaten she had lectured him on the fact that she didn't dwell on what had happened to her parents and that someone his age should know better. She said he shouldn't blame himself. It wasn't anyone's fault except the heartless. He had realized that she was right. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't even there when it happened. There really was nothing he could have done.

As he thought back Leon realized that, that was the day Yuffie grew up. She only acted like a child for so many more years because it was her defense against the pain. She had spoken to him with an intelligence, and knowledge of the world that most adults didn't possess.

He had marveled at how she could be so brave. How nothing seemed to scare her. She had cried on his shoulder the night that he and Aerith found her. She had woken up with nightmares every night and come running into his room. He would always hold her until she went back to sleep. After about a month he asked her if she wanted to mover her bed into his room. She had agreed and later dragged her small bed down the hallway.

He laughed when he saw her. He told her she didn't have to move it. Instead he picked up the bed with ease and carried it into his room, asking where she wanted it. She still had nightmares but he would always wake her up before she could wake up crying.

After a year the dreams stopped and she went back into her own room. In truth Leon had missed her. For a long time afterwards he would wake up in the middle of the night and check on her.

She had still had the dreams. Every once in a while he would wake up with her standing by his bed sobbing. But as time passed they grew fewer and further apart.

After she had brought him out of his shell he began to eat and sleep normally. Then it was him that was plagued by nightmares every night. One day after a particularly bad nightmare he found Yuffie once more dragging her bed own the hall. She stayed with him for another year. She would always crawl in with him and wake him up. She would sit and hold his head in her lap because her arms were still to small to reach around his shoulders. They never really talked. He never really thanked her.

He never really realized that she was the only think keeping him out of that depression for the last nine years. If he lost her now then he didn't know what would happen to him. How he would cope.

He remembered one day he had saved her from the heartless, she had cried again. Then a week later she announced that she would be the greatest ninja ever and be able to protect herself. He never once doubted that she could do it. And she had. She could protect herself. She had grown up. She had become a young woman.

_I wonder what would have happened if Seifer hadn't grabbed her. _He thought as he reached the cockpit.

"What now?" he asked Cloud.

"Landing gear's busted," grunted Cloud.

"When the hell was the last time you had this thing looked at?" Leom asked Sora, who he had finally untied about halfway through the journey back.

"Um...last year?" said Sora timidly.

"Sora you idiot, didn't you read the manual?" asked Cloud as he maneuvered the ship over the landing platform. "It says that these damm things fall apart if they don't get checked out every three months."

Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Cloud managed to set them down slowly enough that there wasn't any severe damage, just a few scratches on the bottom of the ship.

Leon looked out the window and saw Vincent and Tifa were waiting for them. As he left the ship he could hardly keep from just running to Yuffie.

"You got it?" Vincent asked as Leon approached him.

Leon nodded.

"Good," said Vincent. Turning he led the way up to the castle, with Leon behind him.

"Hey Tifa," said Cloud walking out of the ship, dragging Sora by the back of his shirt. "You still got that Gummi ship maintenance video? The really boring one?"

"Yeah," she said nodding. "Why?"

He jerked Sora a bit. "Someone here needs to learn how to take care of their ship. We crashed once because of him and would have again it we'd had to land on a small platform."

Tifa giggled a little then walked toward the castle, Cloud following dragging a protesting Sora.

- - - -

"How does it work?" asked Leon.

"The reveres is made to bring the body temperature back to normal," said Vincent.

Leon nodded. "Do it."

Vincent entered the commands into the control panel and the pod started whirring. As it worked the lid slid back. Once it was done and Yuffie's body had returned to normal temperature Leon sat her up and put the potion to her lips. As he emptied it he saw the color returning to her cheeks.

After a few moments she stirred and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked raising a hand to her head. "Where am I?" She looked at Leon.

"Who are you?"

* * *

_-Evil Grin_- I know I'm evil I'm really truly sorry. I know how much I hate cliffhangers and I didn't want to do it like this but somehow it still happened. Please don't kill me just review and tell me what you think of the rest of the chapter and I'll update _really _soon. 


	8. Forgotten Memories

_Where am I?_ She thought. _Why can't I remember anything? Why can't I even remember my name?_

She sat huddled up on the bed, in the room that they had brought her to. She drew the covers around her shoulder and tried to remember something. She had woken up in a man's arms. And she had a very foul taste in her mouth.

He didn't answer when she asked who he was and where she was. Instead he had just picked her up and brought her to this room. He said someone named Aerith would come and see her soon and that she could take a shower if she wanted. Then he left. She curled up in the corner of the bed and tried to figure out what was going on. She sat there for over an hour thinking, but nothing came to her. Then she began to wonder what she looked like.

Sighing she got up and walked through the open bathroom door. She looked in the mirror over the sink. She saw a young girl looking back at her. The girl was no older that eighteen, if that. She had short black hair and was wearing a silver headband. She had on a tank top and a vest and khaki shorts.

She also noticed that he reflection was covered in dried blood. Looking for the source she found a two inch long scar on her side, right above her hip. She couldn't remember if she knew anything about weapons but she thought it looked like a knife had been shoved into her side. And probably into her organs, meaning she should be dead. Not wanting to think about that she looked around for stuff for a shower.

Looking in the dresser in the room she found a neatly folded bath robe. In the bath room she found towels and soap and shampoo. She didn't know what had happened to her but she knew from looking at her clothes that it hadn't been pleasant. She felt absolutely filthy. Not to mention her hair was a mess.

After she took a shower she went back to the bedroom, rapping her hair up in a towel. There was a young woman, dressed all in pink, sitting on the bed waiting for her. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"You look much better," said the pink clad woman.

"Thanks...Do..do you know what happened to me? When I woke up I was covered in blood and I can't even remember my own name. Or anyone elses."

"Your name is Yuffie. My name is Aerith. The man that brought you in here, his name is Leon. As for what happened, it's complicated." said the woman.

The girl nodded. So her name was Yuffie? Odd name. But somehow it fit. Walking over she sat on the bed.

"Aerith. How long have I known you?" asked Yuffie.

"Since you were six. Twelve years," replied Aerith.

"So I'm eighteen?"

Aerith smiled. "Next month."

Yuffie thought. "On the...21st right?"

Aerith nodded, smiling. "You'll remember everything after a while. If you already remember your birthday then it won't be too long."

They sat in silence for a few moments while Yuffie thought.

"Cloud," she muttered.

"What?"

"Something about someone named Cloud."

Aerith hid a smile. "Cloud is one of our friends. Actually to you he's more like an older brother. He's very over protective."

"What happened to me?" Yuffie asked after a while.

"You were attacked by one of Leon's old enemies. Seifer."

"Why would he attack me?" she asked puzzled.

Aerith sighed. "To get to Leon."

"Does Leon...care about me?"

"Well Seifer thought so," said Aerith, purposefully avoiding the direct answer.

"Oh," said Yuffie.

Aerith stood up. "I'll let you think for a while. There are clean clothes in the middle draw. Come down when you're ready."

Yuffie nodded and Aerith left her alone.

She sat for hours. She saw flashes of things. A door being shut on her and screaming coming from outside it. A giant sword hitting a door over and over again. Leaning against a wall with a head in her lap, gently stroking the brown hair. A field. A man with greyish black hair. And a white rose.

- - - -

"How can she not remember?"

"It's called trauma Leon," said Aerith grumpily as she cut up vegetables for dinner. "She already remembered her birthday so it won't take long for everything else to come back to her."

"I hope you're right," said Leon as he rested his head in his arms.

- - - -

_Three weeks Later_

"So has your name always been Leon?" Yuffie asked through a mouthful of ice cream. "Cus it sounds kinda funny. Like that's not really your name."

Leon looked over at her. They were sitting on top of one of the shops in the market place. Yuffie had a pint of mint ice cream in her hand and a spoon in her mouth.

He sighed. He shouldn't get his hopes up that she was actually remembering something. It had happened before and she never remembered anything significant.

"No my name hasn't always been Leon," he said. "I changed it when I was twelve."

"Oh," she said. "Why?"

"My brother. He was the only one who ever called my by my name. Everyone else just called me kid or squirt." He laughed slightly. "Then he was killed by the heartless. I didn't want anyone else calling me that."

She nodded as if she understood, but she still wanted to know what his name was.

"Will you tell me what it is?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No Yuffie. I can't."

"Why?"

He looked down at the ground. "Because...even when I told you I changed my name you would never call me Leon."

"Oh," she said looking a little taken aback. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize. I don't mind. I never really minded when you said it. And I don't want you to say it again until you remember it on your own."

Yuffie blushed. He let _her_ call him a name that he hated? Wow. That was something to think about. Later. She changed the subject.

"Leon what happened to my parents?" she asked.

He looked away.

"Just tell me," she huffed.

"They were killed when you were six, along with your older sister."

Yuffie sighed. "So I was right."

"What?"

"I remember being pushed in a closet by a girl. I figured she must have been my sister."

Leon nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I also remember Aerith finding me. And you telling me to bring my bed into your room because I woke up with nightmares every night, and I would only come to you. I would never go to Aerith"

Leon smiled. "What else do you remember?"

"I remember leaving then coming back. But when I came back it was because you were having nightmares about your parents." Yuffie smiled a little at the memory. "I remember having your head in my lap because my arms were to short to go around your shoulders."

Leon laughed. She was remembering. "Anything after that?"

Yuffie thought for a moment. Then she smiled.

"One other thing. A rose. A white rose."


	9. Blood Rose

"A..a white rose?" stammered Leon.

Yuffie nodded.

"I...I gave you a white rose for your birthday. Every year. Since you were fourteen."

"Why?"

Leon shrugged. "I wanted to."

"Oh," said Yuffie.

"You gave me something back."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"I'm not telling."

"You don't think it would jar my memory?" she asked.

"That's what the white rose is for," he said, reaching his hand down beside him and picking up a box.

He held it out to Yuffie and she took it. She opened it to find a pure white rose. She gasped. Memories flooded her. The first rose, the heartless attacking, Sora, Kingdom Hearts, picking the rose five weeks ago, being taken by Seifer, and being dead.

"I was dead?" she asked shocked as she watched the memories of Zack float through her mind.

Leon grinned. "Well not for very long."

"Hey Leon," she said rather unexpectedly. "Meet me back at the castle will you? In the library?"

"Sure," he said, slightly puzzled.

Yuffie jumped off the top of the building and ran back to the castle. When she got there she ran into the rose garden. She searched for ten minutes before she found the perfect red rose.

She remembered now. Everything. It was the reverse effect of dying. When she died she was to weak to traverse the realms. When she went back into her body she was too used to being a spirit and her mind couldn't handle the limits of a human body.

But now she remembered the rose. She had given him a blood red rose. She had given it to _Squall_. She felt rather bad for forgetting. Taking the rose she ran into the castle, to Aerith's room.

She knocked on the door. After a moment Aerith opened it. Yuffie threw her arms around the older woman's neck, hugging her like a long lost sister.

"Aerith I remember!" she squealed.

Aerith returned the hug with a giant smile.

"Have you told Leon yet?"

"Heh Squall? Not yet, I'm about to, but I have something else to tell you first." As she talked she pulled Aerith over to the bed and made her sit down.

"What is it?" asked Aerith, her voice laced with concern.

Yuffie took a deep breath. She really hoped Aerith wouldn't faint.

"I have a massage for you. From Zack."

Aerith almost did faint. She was certainly shocked enough.

"Zack?"

Yuffie nodded. "He says that he has always loved you and he always will. And I say you need to unblock your mind. Then you can see him."

Aerith covered her mouth with her hands, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh Yuffie. Thank you so much." She reached over and hugged Yuffie. "Now," she sniffed. "Go see Leon."

Yuffie nodded and headed for the library. On the way she passed Cloud and gave him a big bear hug. She saw Tifa too. Tifa seemed to read the look on her face and waved from the balcony smiling.

Yuffie finally reached the library door and with a deep breath she pushed it open.

- - - -

Leon watched as Yuffie ran back to the castle. He couldn't figure out why she would just run off like that. He had planned on giving her the rose even if she didn't remember. He had decided, when she showed no sign of remembering things after the first week, that maybe he could start over. That they could still be happy somehow.

Shaking his head, he jumped off the building and headed for the library. The mint ice cream was left forgotten.

When he got there she wasn't there yet. He sat down on one of the large couches and waited. He was still puzzled. Maybe she had finally remembered. Then why not just tell him? Unable to figure it out he waited. After about a half an hour the door opened.

He sat and waited as she walked over to him. She had something hidden behind her back. He looked up and met her eyes. He saw with surprised that they were filled with happiness and love.

"What's up Yuf?" he asked casually.

"I wanted to tell you something," she said, giggling slightly.

"What?"

She held out the red rose. Standing up he took it and looked at her in surprise. She leaned towards him, smiling.

"We never got to finish what we started in the flower field, Squall," she whispered.

Once again he grinned, and put his hand behind her neck leaning forward until their lips touched. She sighed as his lips caressed hers gently.

"Yuffie I love you," he whispered, drawing away slightly.

"Mmm, I love you to Squall," she said.

He rapped his arms around her and kissed her again. They were soon completely lost in each other, unaware that they were being watched.

Two floors above them Vincent watched from the balcony, a rare smile gracing his hidden features. He was glad his friends had found their happy ending. But when Leon's jacket went flying across the room Vincent rolled his eyes and jumped out the open window to his waiting ship.

"Until the next time trouble comes knocking my friends," he said with a small wave a Hollow Bastion vanished from sight.

- - - -

The End

- - - -

_It just screams sequel doesn't it? Well as always leave a review and tell me what you think. If there is a sequel it will be a while as I have many other things to finish up. I will now be working on the sequel to 'Lex' so check it out as soon as it goes up. It will be titled, 'Whatever happened to Marluxia?' ...Ok maybe. Might just forget it altogether.  
_

**MKLA **


End file.
